In conventional manner in the automobile industry, sealing is provided between a window glass and a window frame of a vehicle door, for example, by means of a sealing strip made of elastomer, in particular rubber, and including metal reinforcement.
For technical reasons and/or for reasons of appearance, motor vehicle manufacturers seek to give vehicles shapes that are very aerodynamic. These generally-rounded shapes are usually characterized by the absence of any sharp angles. As a result, window glasses and the window frames of doors are curved, which gives rise to considerable bulging or edgewise bending of sealing strips such that they no longer provide the desired sealing.